


Peter & Darren (One-Shot)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, One-Shot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored & decided to write underaged smut. No regrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter & Darren (One-Shot)

Darren: She's 5'6, her hair & eyes a dark brown. She was a loner, not asking or saying much. Darren was fourteen. She had a good build, stronger & faster than most girls. Everyone thought she was lesbian, just because she loved hanging out & felt more comfortable dressing in guys clothing. She wore nerd glasses, black & pretty big. Her hair was down, swishing to the left, covering her eye, & the ends were dyed a frosted blonde.

~Monday~ 10:45 P.M.

Peter merely stares at the fidgetty teen Derek up & left at his apartment, her eyes firmly locked on the wooden floorboards of the livingroom. The human who was in the wrong place, wrong time. He shook his head in disapproval of his nephew's bad location picking, of course a supposedly abandoned mill. Apparently her friend got away... after she hit Kali with a pipe, leaving her to fend for herself against the Alpha pack.

"Pathetic," he murmured, the girl looked at him, as if finally realizing he was there. "Not you. You're friend, for running, you couldn't have known there were werewolves around." 'Why not? Cats already out the bag,' Peter snorted to himself at the metaphor. "Wait, what was that?"

"I said I knew wolves were real, that was the reason my friend & I were out there. We heard you & you're pack," she spoke feather soft.

"The guy who brought you here is my nephew but, the other pack would've killed you. And what did you think to do if you did stumble upon them?" Peter asked incredously. The girl shook her head, standing, pacing back & forth. Finally, she stopped five feet in front of Peter, meeting his eyes.

"But we didn't, doesn't matter. Death happens everyday, young or old... some are just lucky..." she said going mute. Peter using his wolf speed appeared in front of her, eyes electric blue. A deep growl emmited from the back of his throat, her heart skipped a beat.

"So, you're telling me, you aren't afraid to die tonight?" He hissed low, & menacing. She met his eyes once again, heart slowing. She pressed herself firmly against Peter, showing she wasn't afraid the least bit.

"Considering I'm playing with fire as we speak... no Peter, I am not afraid to die." He released her, she really wasn't.

"How is it you know my name?" He asked. Darren narrowed her eyes at him, shrugging as she sat back on the couch, arms laying across the top of said couch.

"You're... nephew? Yea Derek, he was talking about you. I'm Darren," she responded nonchalantly. He nodded before blocking her view of the blank tv, she slowly drug her eyes up him. Legs, pelvis, torso, chest, neck... finally stopping at his blue eyes, calculating, & fascinated by the girl before him.

"Do you like playing with fire, or are you just stupid?" He asked. Darren raised her brow at the change in his once casual posture, now more relaxed.

"Not stupid my dear werewolf, arrogant. Arrogance is what makes heros, & a hero I am," Darren corrected, bowing her head sightly. Peter sat down, leaving a few inches between him & the girl.

"So since you are a hero... what am I?" Peter asked, eyes watching Darren move. She craned her neck to look at him, scrunching her nose to push up her glasses.

"Are you bad, or naughty?" Darren asked sarcastic, she laughed quietly. Peter smirked, this question needed an answer. One he was will to give. Peter shifted, Darren watched closely, eyes going wide as the older man sat on her lap, legs straddling hers. He takes the Monster from her, allowing their fingers to brush, he sets it down on the coffee table. Darren's heart sped up ever so slightly, eyes watching Peter like a wolf watches it's prey. Intensely, dangerously. He leans in close.

"I'm down right filthy," he replied, breath ghosting over her ear. Darren shivers as the warm just of breath hits her cold skin.

"Pete-" He lowers his head quickly, licking an errant drop of Monster from Darren's lip, & Darren pretty much shuts down. Darren hoped the cops would find her, & her friend... what was his name, Dillion? Darren hoped he'd tell all their friends how she died by kissing a hot, older werewolf. And then Peter's sucking on her lower lip, biting it, & sweeping his tongue over it- "Fuck." Darren breaths. Peter smirks cockily.

"Well-" Darren tangles her fingers in his dark locks, pulling him into a heated, & much needed kiss. Peter presses closer, as Darren clumsily recrioprated the kiss, mouth pressed obscene & intimate to Peter's.

"Wait, wait," Darren pulls away, Peter making a noise of disapproval." I'm fourteen, you're like- & a wolf- & hot... oh my god! My family- their probably... nevermind..." She looks at Peter who hasn't stopped her babbling, he just watches her mouth.

"Go then," Peter says huskily, eyes flickering to Darren's. He begins to shift once more, Darren feeling his weight become lighter, & lighter. Darren stops him, hands squeezing the sides of his thighs. She needed this, she was tired of being good, nice, & an innocent girl. At school that's what she was but, Peter brought out the side she rarely allowed out for certain reasons. Darren pulled him back down, running her hands up his thighs to his jeans, squeezing his ass harsh before gripping his shoulders. She leaned in close to his ear, lips brushing it.

"Peter... you bring out the animal in me. Mines out. Show. Me. Yours." She growled in a challeneging tone. Peter groaned/growled when she yanked his head back with a fierce tug of his hair. His wolf growled as she lapped at the skin of his exposed neck, her hands fell from his hair, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Jacket off, shirt easily (pried) off, & glides (thrown angrily) through the air. Darren mouth part slightly at how built he is. Her hands trail over the fair skin of his abdomen, feeling the muscles contract with her feather light touches. Darren solidily lays her hands on his sides, sliding them up, feeling each rib, sliding them up his chest to his neck. Only stopping to caress his face lovingly.

"W- who are you?" He asked dazed, such compassion & love hadn't been shown to him ever since the fire. Peter was use to just fucking girls for fun, or because of bordem but, Darren was different. Even though her eyes were dark with lust, he could see passion, & a lot of love. The love Peter wanted... the love he craved. Darren smiled, stroking his smexy goatee with her thumbs.

"I'm Darren. And you're mine," she murmured with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Yours?" He questioned, wolf stirring. Darren nodded without hesitation.

"Mine, & I'm yours. Promise?" Peter opened his mouth, throat closing, causing him to choke on his words. Darren chuckled, & nuzzled Peter's jaw with her nose, Peter growled low & approving. "I love you too." She murmured. He pulled away, Darren went deer in headlights. Thinking she'd done something wrong, she pulled away as well, eyes dropping to her shoes as she curled into herself. Peter understood she was lonely, probably never had a boyfriend. No one to be so- intimate with; to hold, kiss, & love like no other.

"C'mon," Peter said standing, hand out to Darren. She looked at him pleadingly, hoping her heart not to be broken. "Trust me Dar." She perked up at the nickname, taking his hand. Slowly, & gentley was how he held her hand, lacing their fingers as they left his apartment.

~11:10 A.M.~

Peter smiled back at a clueless Darren, she smiled back sheepishly, becoming edgy as they entered the dark park. A twig snapped, & out of reflex to comfort his 'friend' Peter pulled her close. Darren blushed as she ws pulled flush against the older man's chest.

"Don't worry Dar, I got you," he muttered. Darren blushed deeper at the nickname, & hid her face with her low hanging bangs. "Don't hide you're beauty Dar. I hate to see something so rare be hidden; especially personality. Show me yours, the real you." She smiled, Peter loved her smile.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Darren asked, turning to face the lake. She leaned on the railing of the bridge, lake underneath them, flowing calm & peaceful. Peter molded himself to the Darren's form, grinding his hips against hers. Darren gasped, & playfully swatted at him before turning back around.

"Well, I mean, the bed is usually preferred but..." his voice trailing off as a breeze rolled in, making it seem like it carried away his voice. Darren smirked smally, cupping his ass & pulling him flush against her body.

"Be quiet, besides, this is more... thoughtful," Darren said barely managing to find the right words. Peter's wolf howled out in admiration of this rebel tomboy, he loved that Derek brought her over now. He lifted her onto the railing, kissing her fiercely, Darren nipped at his lower lip. He smiled as he ghosted his lips over her cheek, to her neck, finding her collarbone he sucked marks over the bones. Darren gasped, wriggling under his assault. Darren once again, was squeezing Peter's ass, & fixed her knee between his legs. Peter grasped the railing on either side of Darren, he growled as he rubbed his straining erection against her leg.

"Fuck. God- you're hot..." Peter chokes out as he grinds down harder, Darren is loving this scene. She rips off his jacket & shirt, clamping her mouth around one nipple, thumb & index finger tweaking the other. Peter growled more animal than human, Darren smiled around his nipple. "Fucking tease- such a fu- ugh." Darren bit harder, hand rubbing over the bulge in his pants.

"Exactly- wait, what the hell was that?" She asked, head shooting up as a growl came from miles away. Peter's wolf howled in anger. Another howl echoed through the park, Peter smelt Darren's fear as she tucked herself under his arm, & curled into her side. He wrapped both arms around her, eyes glowing fiercely, claws barely grazing her skin.

"C'mon, let's get back to my place," Peter murmured as he led her away, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her forehead. Darren pulled him in, kissing longingly, tongue darting in, then out his mouth.

"This, isn't over." She said quietly, Peter raised a brow. Gasping when her hand slithered past his boxers to his cock, squeezing lightly before letting it rest in her palm. Hand loosely around it, feeling the pulse.

"That's a relief," he laughed, lightly whimpering as she slowly stroked him. Her thumb sweeping over his red head, lightly dragging over the slit before sliding back down.

"Keep walking... & I won't stop," Darren said. Peter walked akwardly with her pressed into his side, & stroking him at the same time.

"Don't ever stop..."

~The End~


End file.
